gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Biff
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = biff |handlingname = BIFF |textlabelname = BIFF |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Biff is a large multipurpose truck featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Closely resembling a Kenworth T800, the Biff is a conventional cab truck used in construction and industries commonly encountered in industrial districts in the game. It also has minor resemblence to mid-2000 models of the Freightliner 114SD, particularly in the headlight and grille areas. The Biff is available in different configurations: * A conventional flatbed variation. * With a short dump container with the same paintjob as the bodywork. * With a large grey dump container with reinforced walls, yellow lights, dumper overhang, and top-hinged rear door. Dump truck Biffs are always filled with gravel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Biff returns with almost the same design as in GTA IV, except that only spawns with a single configuration; a green dump bed with a recycle logo on it. The Biff suffered from various changes over its GTA IV rendition, as the truck now spawns with a rusty color and and the large angled exhaust pipes were changed into straight exhausts. The front bumper is more flattened and the middle section gained additional details, typical for a truck of its type. The wheel mudguards are more detailed and license plates were added for both ends of the vehicle. The badges, however, were removed. The Biff is also no longer the only dump truck in the game, for there are two other dump trucks: the Tipper and the Rubble. Current Design Gallery Dump Truck (GTA V)= |-| Dump Truck 1 (GTA IV)= |-| Dump Truck 2 (GTA IV)= |-| Flatbed (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV Due to its size and weight, the Biff cannot reach very high top speeds.The truck tends to understeer badly, especially when throttling on corners and turning sharply. When driven around areas such as Star Junction and The Triangle, the Biff is easier to drive than the Flatbed, owing to the fact it has a more 'ergonomic' nose, this also improves driver visibility greatly. The Biff is powered by what appears to be a V8, judging by its cover, which is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The Biff also shares the same engine sound as the Phantom. Oddly, the engine appears to be very small, even smaller than those found on the Phantom and the Flatbed. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) }} Grand Theft Auto V Returning into GTA V, the Biff is now much slower, both acceleration and top speeds are poor. Its durability it much better however, and can take many head-on crashes for the truck to even start to burst into smoke. Its turning circle is much bigger than before, and can take up to 5 points to turn around in a basic 2 lane street. Its heavy weight results in all of these weaknesses effectively slower. The engine model appears to be a double-overhead camshaft Inline-4, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image =Biff-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Biff-GTAIV-front.png|The Biff with a dump-truck rear in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BiffDumpTruck2-GTAIV-front.png|The Biff with a dump-truck rear in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BiffFlatbed-GTAIV-front.png|The Biff with a flatbed rear in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Biff-GTAV-LeftSide.jpg|The Biff in GTA V. Biff-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Biff on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Two Biffs can be found in a construction site near Gainer Street, South Bohan, Bohan. * The Biff can usually be found driving round Acter Industrial Park in Alderney. * A Biff can be seen blocking a street near the construction site where Ivan tries to escape in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It has no driver, so the player is able to easily take it. * Sometimes driving in Algonquin. * In the mission "Tunnel of Death", Patrick and Niko use a Biff to block the tunnel. This Biff has a unique red paintjob. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be seen driving on highways or freeways. *Can be found commonly in Pillbox Hill and La Puerta. (enhanced version) *May be seen driving in or out of the Alta Construction Site onto Power Street, Alta between 05:00 am and 11:00 pm (marker)Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_CONSTRUCTION_SOLO: CARS_CONSTRUCTION: 05:00 - 11:00 X:135.039 Y:-417.4039 Z:40.11452. **May also be parked in one of two spaces within the construction area on Power Street (marker)Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: CARS_CONSTRUCTION: 00:00 - 24:00 X:121.2626 Y:-443.1058 Z:40.10854. **May also be seen parked next to the construction cabin between 07:00 am and 18:00 pm.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: CARS_CONSTRUCTION: 07:00 - 18:00 X:146.3549 Y:-371.1594 Z:42.25698 **May also be seen driving out onto Occupation Avenue between 11:00 am and 15:00 pm.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_CONSTRUCTION_SOLO: : 11:00 - 15:00 X:149.9216 Y:-346.0748 Z:43.3217 *May be seen driving into Hardwood & Lumber Supply and parking at LT Weld Supply Co. between 05:00 am and 12:00 pm (marker)Ymap: DRIVE: CARS_CONSTRUCTION: 05:00 - 12:00 X:1225.216 Y:-1359.663 Z:34.16637. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Biff fetching $4,000. Trivia General * The truck's name is a reference to the character Biff Tannen from the Back to the Future trilogy. In "Back to the Future", Biff's car slides and crashes into a dump truck filled with animal manure. **'Biff' also means a violent or person characteristic. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Despite being rear wheel drive and featuring a differential on each of the rear two axles, the Biff still lacks a driveshaft from the engine to said differentials. This is also the case on some other similar-sized trucks. **This is corrected in GTA V. *The default radio station of the Biff is San Juan Sounds. * During the mission, Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, after getting ambushed, the diamonds are thrown into the back of one of these trucks. * In The Lost and Damned, there are remains of unused coding of "biff2" variant, cut before final release. It is unknown what could it have been.File Data: Grand Theft Auto IV Episodes from Liberty City\EFLC\TLAD\common\data\vehoff.csv: VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BOOT_OPEN POS -2.279792 3.262764 0.301922 ANGLES 0.055220 -0.004396 -2.570155 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BONNET_FWD POS -0.000366 1.507934 1.946780 ANGLES -0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BONNET_BWD POS 0.000977 -0.250854 2.012159 ANGLES 0.001170 -0.000000 3.141546 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_WHEEL POS -1.600952 -0.373840 0.822067 ANGLES -0.184230 0.034514 -0.029284 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_UNDER POS 0.013616 2.092077 -0.786986 ANGLES -0.001601 0.001960 0.000457 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_MISC_1 POS 2.414960 -6.304104 2.099867 ANGLES -0.219391 -0.145883 0.257656 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_MISC_2 POS -1.135003 0.457512 1.899400 ANGLES -0.137659 -0.135630 -0.415045 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD JACKED POS -0.202729 2.400513 1.526733 ANGLES -0.808452 -0.000000 2.266417 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BUSTED POS -0.414146 2.642944 1.076050 ANGLES 0.062566 -0.000000 2.514564 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CARPHONE POS -0.466644 1.424475 1.980547 ANGLES -0.036858 0.000194 -0.000002 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BONNET_L POS -0.544493 2.030640 1.195679 ANGLES -0.000081 -0.000000 1.574882 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BONNET_R POS 0.504258 2.030640 1.195679 ANGLES -0.000081 0.000000 -1.570596 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_WHEEL_2 POS 1.542805 -3.427979 -0.071045 ANGLES -0.048294 0.317538 0.219497 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_BACK POS -1.298186 2.788330 1.239868 ANGLES -0.182738 0.267934 -2.843870 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD BUMPER POS 0.000000 3.842529 -0.522705 ANGLES -0.000000 0.000000 -0.000000 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD AIM_FR POS 0.012873 0.773972 2.454936 ANGLES -1.542663 3.120852 3.131416 FOV 45.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_FAR_1 POS -2.402907 -6.853516 0.694824 ANGLES -0.177187 -0.178635 -0.284362 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_FAR_2 POS 3.213127 -7.293701 2.412720 ANGLES -0.252077 0.182878 0.253558 FOV 55.000000 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_FAR_3 POS 1.823212 4.696411 -0.583740 ANGLES 0.145002 -0.177734 2.475662 FOV 74.300003 VEHICLE biff2 FIELD CINEY_FAR_4 POS -2.125479 6.954712 1.637207 ANGLES -0.301915 0.113986 -2.811662 FOV 55.000000 Grand Theft Auto V *In the enhanced version of the game, the Biff lets bits of loose paper fly out of the back. *The rear waste container appears a separate extra attached to the vehicle model, in the same manner as GTA IV's appearance, meaning that the truck's bed is textured if the container was removed. Despite this, the truck only ever appears with this extra attached. See Also * Mixer - A cement truck appearing in GTA V, where one of the variants uses the same front (albeit tweaks used from the Phantom) as the Biff. References Navigation }}de:Biff es:Biff fr:Biff pl:Biff sv:Biff Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Commercial Vehicle Class